El triángulo con forma de cabeza de balón
by Fabs.HA
Summary: ¿Seguirán Arnold y Helga unidos [sin razón aparente] a pesar de la distancia? Capítulo 5 en sus manos, reviews, porfa.
1. Capítulo I

Es mi primer FanFic, así que espero sus REVIEWS, porfa.

CAPITULO I: **LA MEDALLA**

Habían pasado ya cuatro años desde que Helga terminó la primaria. Para secundaria se tuvo que cambiar de escuela y así alejarse de sus "amigos".

Había tratado, pero no podía, estaba segura de que jamás se sacaría a Arnold de la cabeza, y lo más triste para ella era no poder ordenar a su mente que borre ese último momento en el que lo vio por última vez.

**-FLASH BACK**

Todos sentados en semicírculo, esperando su turno para la entrega del anuario y una medalla con el nombre del estudiante, el año en el que ingresó a la escuela y el año en el que se graduaban de la primaria, todo esto grabado en la parte posterior. Todos los que la recibían se la ponían inmediatamente, hasta Harold lo hizo, todos...menos Helga, que la tenía en la mano, y se negaba a llevarla en el cuello.

Terminada la entrega, hubo una pequeña fiesta a la que Helga no se quería quedar. Ella había tratado de ser menos ruda con todos, en ocasiones se lograba controlar, pero sus sentimientos hacia Arnold crecían día a día,y con eso también su deseo de no revelarlo a nadie. Creía que burlándose cruelmente de él, lo lograría.

Helga se acercó a Phoebe y le dijo:

-Ya me voy.

-¡Oh, Helga!- respondió Phoebe- por favor, ya no nos volveremos a ver más, en serio te voy a extrañar en la secundaria y...

-¡¿Quieres hacer el favor de bajar la voz?

-Sí, claro-respondió Phoebe en un susurro y con el mismo gesto de indignación; y continuó- pero Helga, si te vas, ¿a quién me uniré, quién será mi "acompañante"?

-No sé, Pheebs, ya encontrarás a alguien.

-No, no, Helga, recuerdas cuando en cuarto grado me cambiaron de salón y tu no encontrabas con quien estar hasta que regresé… y bueno, dado que las dos somos muy parecidas...

-¿Parecidas, Pheebs? ¡Creo que tanto ponche se te subió al cerebro!

-No, Helga. Hablo enserio.

-¡Yo también!- y después de un largo y triste silencio, agregó- Mira, Phoebe, sé que hemos sido amigas o lo que sea, desde siempre, pero bueno, eres buena persona ¡cielos, NO PUEDO CREER QUE ESTE DICIENDO ESTO!, ya encontrarás a alguien mejor que Helga G. Pataki, créeme.

A Phoebe se le nublaron los ojos y Helga añadió:

-¡Vamos, Phoebe! No te pongas a chillar ahora. ¿Ves? Sabía que no tenía que decir eso, además esa cosa negra que tienes alrededor de los ojos comienza a correr por tus mejillas, ve al tocador.

Pheebs suspiró y dijo con voz entrecortada por el llanto:

-Sí, Helga.

A Phoebe no le pasaba nada con el maquillaje, Helga lo inventó para que la despedida no fuera tan larga y penosa. Observó a su amiga caminando, con sus cortos pasos, apresuradamente hacia el tocador, y fue la última vez que la vio.

Helga caminaba hacia la puerta, ya no quería seguir más tiempo allí, pero en el corredor vio a Lila, llorando.

-Ja, ja, ja, miren, miren, la "señorita perfección" con los ojos rojos, hinchados y llorosos, tal parece que es el mejor día de mi vida.

-Ho...hola, Helga- Lila lucía un vestido verde (esta vez sin cuadros), el cabello recogido en un moño alto, pendientes largos y el rostro perfectamente maquillado.

-¿Y por qué chillas tu?

-Oh, es que...Oh, Helga- y se acercó a abrazarla.

-¿Eh? Ya, suficiente. Sería mejor que te apartes un poco ¿sabes? verás, tengo alergia al color verde.

-¡Oh! ¿en serio Helga? Lo siento mucho, ¡no lo sabía!

-Sí, sí, claro, lo que sea.

-Helga, dime ¿es cierto que tu padre tiene un nuevo local para sus localizadores, que está en una ciudad al este de ésta, y que por eso te mudas?

-¿EHHH?...y tu como lo sabes, quiero decir...quién te mintió, Lila, por favor. No, no me voy, me quedo, qué tontería…¡por Dios!

Lila suspiró aliviada.

-Ah, bueno, Helga, entonces nos veremos en poco tiempo. ¡Qué emocionante será la secundaria!

Helga la miró con cara de asco y siguió caminando hacia la puerta, el trayecto se hacía más largo y los recuerdos más difíciles de ignorar.

-¿Helga? ¿Helga, eres tu?

Ella volteó enseguida, reconocía esa voz, esa amable y dulce voz, como ella la describía, era Arnold.

-¿Que deseas cabeza de...-suspiró- Arnold?

-Escuché que te mudas- dijo, acercándose más, ya que estaban muy alejados.

-¿Qué acaso toda la escuela lo sabe!

-...Entonces, es verdad.

Helga sabía que a Arnold, que a SU Arnold no se le podía engañar tan fácilmente como a Lila o Phoebe, así que dijo:

-Sí, cabeza de balón, me voy, me marcho, adiós, bye…¿Comprendes?

-¿Es cerca?

-No, no tanto… ¿Por qué tantas preguntas?

-No, yo...solo quería saber.

-Bueno, ya lo sabes.

-Sí, creo. Adiós Helga.

-Claro, claro, adiós- Helga abrió la puerta y salió, pero no se percató que la medalla se le cayó de las manos al hacerlo.

-Después de terminada la fiesta, todos se fueron retirando, uno por uno. Arnold fue el cuarto en salir, abrió la puerta, la cerró, la volvió a abrir ya que el saco le quedaba demasiado grande y una de las mangas se atoró. Antes de volverla a cerrar, vio que algo brillaba en el suelo. Lo recogió. Era una medalla, la volteó y enseguida dijo en voz muy baja:

Helga...

Helga caminaba viendo por última vez esas calles en las que pasó toda su infancia y parte de su pubertad. Veía todo y cada paso que daba era un recuerdo y una lágrima. Se fue calmando poco a poco, ya no soportaba los tacones, se los quitó y caminó descalza, el "peinado" que se hizo se destrozó con la lluvia que había empezado, tanto en la ciudad como en su cabeza.

Un auto pasó y la embarró, sin embargo ella siguió su camino hasta que llegó a una esquina que se le hizo muy familiar. Era esa, "la esquina sagrada" en la que siempre se topaba con su amado. Sí, era la misma en la que -cuando aún iban a jardín de infantes y estaba lloviendo igual que en ese día, Arnold apareció y amablemente abrió su pequeño paraguas para protegerla. Pero ya no estaba allí, ya no la podía cobijar. Se moría de frío, no faltaba mucho para llegar a la que pronto se convertiría en su ex-casa. Sus pies estaban ahora congelados, ya no podía más, se paró cerca de la casa de huéspedes del abuelo de Arnold, y se sentó abrazando sus rodillas, y recostando su cabeza sobre ellas, pronto se quedó dormida.

Al amanecer la despertó una voz gruesa diciendo:

-¡OLGA, OLGA! Vamos, levántate, niña, no es hora de que tomes la siesta. En realidad, no sé si tomas siesta, pero bueno, vamos Olga, ¡levántate! –gritaba Big Bob.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo-dijo Helga- ¿Ya nos vamos, y Miriam?

-Aquí estoy, hija...¿Qué te pasó Helga, querida?

-Nada, probaba dormir en otro lugar.

-Hablo de tu aspecto, hija, ¡mírate!

-¡Bah! como si me importara! Miriam, ¿nos vamos ya?

La relación con sus padres no había mejorado para nada. Lo cierto era que Helga no se podía ver peor. Tenía ojeras grandes, los ojos hinchados y rojos por todo lo que había llorado, el poco maquillaje que tenía estaba totalmente corrido por toda su cara, y el cabello ¡ni hablar! Mojado, maltratado, sucio y enmarañado.

Helga días antes había hecho sus maletas, así que ya las habían metido al auto Miriam y Bob, hasta que se acordaron de Helga y la buscaron, encontrándola, como ya sabemos, dormida en la calle, con la ropa sucia...y un pequeño relicario en forma de corazón entre sus manos.

**-FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

**FIN DEL CAPITULO.**


	2. Capítulo II

Aquí está el segundo capítulo, ojalá que les guste REVIEWS, porfa. ENJOY IT!

**CAPITULO II**

El salón estaba alborotado. Todas las chicas conversaban sobre qué ropa ponerse para la fiesta. Rhonda había repartido las invitaciones a todos.

-¿Vas Arnold?

-Eh, no creo, Lila.

-Pero, Arnold, ¿por qué? –dijo indignada.

-No lo sé, no tengo ganas.

-Ah, bueno. ¿Y tu, Gerald?

-Sí, sí voy, ésto no me lo pierdo por nada-y mirando a su amigo- vamos, viejo, ¡anímate!

-No, Gerald, no tengo ganas, ni ropa, ni dinero.

-La fiesta es mañana, verás que hoy encontramos algo par que uses.

-Bueno, ¿y el dinero?

-Hmmm... déjame preguntar.

Gerald caminó hacia el fondo del salón, donde Rhonda escribía en su laptop rosa, la música que el DJ, debía poner.

-Ho..hola Rhonda...

-Ah...hola Gerald -dijo mirándolo de pies a cabeza.

-Bueno, eh...una pregunta... ¿Tenemos que llevarte regalo, obligatoriamente?

Rhonda rió fuertemente, haciendo sonrojar a Gerald, y todos quedaron en silencio. Aprovechando eso, añadió en voz altísima:

-Para mañana TODOS lleven un muy buen regalo, por favor... ¡SON MIS 17! Agradezcan que esta vez invité a todos... ¿te quedó claro, Gerald?

-Sí, Rhonda- respondió con cara de pocos amigos, y aún avergonzado fue donde estaban Arnold, Lila y Phoebe.

-¿Lo ves? -dijo Arnold a Gerald, sin mirarlo -No quiero ir por eso, porque se trata de: Rhonda.

-Vamos, Arnold, anímate, verás que nos divertiremos, además para mí es muy importante tu presencia.-dijo Lila, con un tono rosa en sus pecosas mejillas.

Gerald y Phoebe se miraron con ojos cómplices.

Al finalizar las clases, Gerald corrió hacia Arnold, para intentar convencerlo una vez más:

-Viejo, tenemos que hablar.

Arnold alzó la mirada y con la cabeza asintió.

-¿En tu casa?

-En mi casa, Gerald.

Fueron hacia la casa de huéspedes, entraron rápido y subieron las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación de Arnold. Tiraron sus mochilas en el sillón, y Gerald se sentó en la silla del escritorio...Arnold en su cama.

-¿Qué te pasa, viejo? -comenzó Gerald.

-Nada, no me pasa nada, no me pasa absolutamen...

-¡No!-interrumpió- a mí no me engañas, te conozco desde siempre y sé que a ti te pasa algo.

-En serio, Gerald...

-No, te digo que no, a ti te pasa algo...no será que...

-¿Qué?

-¿Que sigues pensando en ella, verdad?

-En quién- dijo Arnold con una sonrisa imperceptible.

-En...Helga.

Arnold lo miró con ojos culpables, y su amigo lo notó

-Viejo, ¡¿Te has vuelto loco? No puedes extrañar a esa niña, ¡caramba! Recuerda todo lo que te hacía, no puedo creerlo, hace ya cinco años que se fue.

Arnold con voz calmada dijo:

-Tú no sabes lo que pasó.

-¡¿QUÉ NO LO SÉ?-exclamó Gerald, dirigiéndose al armario de Arnold -¡Por favor, si toda la escuela lo sabe!

-¡¿QUÉ?

-¡Pero, claro!

A Arnold el corazón le latía muy deprisa, y el sudor comenzaba a asomarse por su peculiar rostro.

-Co… ¿Cómo es eso?

-Por favor, Arnold, todos lo saben, no entiendo tu sorpresa.

Arnold no lo podía creer.

-¡Arnold! todo el mundo sabe que Helga te molestaba día y noche. Todos saben las humillaciones que te hacía pasar, que te hacía la vida miserable.

Arnold JAMÁS se había sentido tan aliviado.

-Ah, bueno, Gerald.

-Por eso me parece estúpido que pienses en ella, ¡que la extrañes!¿Acaso no tienes memoria? Eres increíble, viejo. Te espero mañana en la fiesta- y tiró sobre su cama la ropa que había sacado del armario, y un billete de 20 dólares.

El portazo que dio Gerald al salir hizo reaccionar a Arnold. Lo que su amigo decía, era cierto. Él jamás había molestado a Helga, y sin embargo ésta lo hacía siempre. Harto, y con voz decidida, exclamó:

-¡Se acabó, Miss Pataki. Ya no más. Lo de la medalla fue una estupidez, jamás volveré a pensarla de nuevo, no tengo por qué extrañarla, usted ya habrás encontrado a otro idiota a quien hacerle la vida imposible.

Y con mano firme, descolgó de su cuello una medalla de oro, y la tiró al tacho...en la parte posterior de ésta aún se podía leer: Helga.


	3. Capítulo III

El timbre anunciando la hora de salida la despertó. Al frente el profesor daba las últimas indicaciones sobre el proyecto que debían presentar. Ella, aún con ojos soñolientos buscaba a los de su amiga, ésta dibujaba en su cuaderno, estaba muy concentrada en eso, por lo que no la quiso molestar y decidió continuar durmiendo, pero el ruido que hacían los demás de la clase al moverse hacia la puerta la despertó definitivamente. Cogió sus cosas y se fue, al salir al pasillo abrió su casillero y una mano la tocó en el hombro.

-Te vi durmiendo toda la clase, Helga.

-¿Cómo podías ver si dibujabas, Kattie?

Su amiga le respondió con una sonrisa, y en seguida le dijo:

-Viste la cantidad de tarea que nos dejó?

-Mmm…no, tienes todo apuntado?

-Ajá, te lo paso, vamos a mi casa.

En el camino Kattie notó a Helga muy extraña, como soñando despierta

-Vamos por unas golosinas?

-Ajá

-Luego de que te pase los puntos, me ayudas en Biología

-Ajá

-Quieres ir a comer un poco de castor asado en la librería de la esquina?

-Ajá…

-¡HELGA! Despierta de una buena vez, estás demasiado pensativa, como soñando, qué pasa?

-No, nada, Kat, solo que me siento extraña., como si me hubieran arrancado un pedazo de mí, como si de pronto algo que ha estado todo este tiempo en mí desapareciera de pronto, tan deprisa…

-…

-Olvídalo.

-Olvidado.

Kattie se hizo amiga de Helga desde que ésta llegó en 1º año de secundaria, pero, a pesar de ese tiempo juntas, a Kat le costaba comprender las cosas que le contaba Helga, esto hacía que su "amistad" no lo sea en verdad.

-CUIDADO!

Kattie la empujó, y lo único que oyó Helga fueron los bocinazos del auto. Al ponerse de pie recibió un sermón por parte de su amiga.

-No ves que casi te mata, Helga? En qué piensas, mujer! …si sigues con esa actitud…

-Entendí, de acuerdo? Ya, capté el mensaje, nos vamos?

Al llegar a la casa de Kat, Helga se fue de inmediato al baño a lavarse el rostro, a ver si así se despertaba de una vez por todas, se ató el rubio y ahora despeinado cabello en un moño y fue a estudiar con su amiga, que estaba en el escritorio. Al verla llegar, cerró los cuadernos y le dijo en tono serio:

-O dejas de soñar despierta o…ya se me ocurrirá algo para darte de castigo, es que Helga, no puedes seguir así, en qué piensas tanto? Y eso de que sientes que te han quitado algo no te lo creo.

-Entonces no me creas y listo.

Después de un largo rato de silencio y de estudio, Kattie se despidió de Helga acompañándola hasta la puerta.

Al salir una fuerte lluvia la recibió, cómo disfrutaba esos días fríos y lluviosos, la lluvia empapándola y ella bajo el cielo oscuro pero bellísimo-visto desde sus soñadores ojos-seguía caminando, faltaba poco para llegar a su casa cuando sintió que la lluvia no caía más…que llovía para todo el mundo, menos para ella…un paraguas la cubría, pero no era suyo, volteó a ver y…

-¡CHARLIE!

-Cómo está la niña más inteligente de la clase? Aparte de mojada, claro.

-Muy bien, gracias, Charles.

-Pero, mírate, Helga, estás demasiado…cubierta de agua…si no hubiese sido por mí! Estarías muriendo de frío, o no? Vamos, acéptalo.

-Mmm…sí, pus, tienes mucha razón…gracias por "salvarme"

La compañía de Charlie incomodaba a Helga…

-Mojada y todo, te sigues viendo igual de bien, me dejas sorprendido, no! Pero si sorprendido me tienes hace tiempo.

Por frases como esa era por la que Kattie le jugaba bromas a su amiga. Para Kat, Helga y Charlie eran la pareja perfecta.

Él era poco más alto que Helga, tenía buen aspecto físico y usaba lents…y claro, moría por Helga. Ésta lo negaba cada vez que Kat se lo recordaba, pero en el fondo sabía que era muy querida por Charlie.

-Me piensas acompañar a casa?

-Hasta dejarte sana y salva.

-Entonces me puedes dejar aquí, -sonrió- ¡mira!

Charlie volteó apresuradamente, mientras Helga escapaba.

Al llegar a casa, se recostó en el sofá a mirar televisión, pero enseguida el sueño la venció.

Estaba en un túnel oscuro, lleno de ventanas cubiertas por telas negras, cada paso que daba era un crujido y una voz diferente llamándola, caminó, corrió, el túnel no llevaba a ninguna parte, pero siguió. Cuando al fin se acercó a descubrir una de las ventanas…cayó mientras un coro de voces le narraban pasajes de su vida, frases dichas por ella, las imágenes vagaban por su mente, se veía en su casa, de pequeña, a los 9, en la escuela, Arnold, Phoebe, el baile del día de los inocentes, el desfile de carros alegóricos, la esquina, los insultos, el libro de poemas, la noche en el armario de su amado…todo, hasta que chocó con el suelo frío y vió a su lado algo brillante, una medalla rota "Se acabó Miss Pataki" gritaron las voces y enseguida Helga exclamó¡ARNOLD!

Abrió los ojos.

Había amanecido.


	4. Capítulo IV

He aquí el cuarto cap, porfas reviews!

Capitulo IV: Confusión

Lila no se despegó de Arnold en toda la fiesta, se esforzaba por no disimular su amor por él.

Cuando finalmente se pudo apartar un minuto de Lila, fue donde su amigo

-Gerald!

-Viejo! Pensé que te habías olvidado de mí… te vi demasiado entretenido en toda la fiesta.

-Ya ya sin bromas, Gerald.

-No bromeo, Arnold, Lila está muy bonita ese atuendo le queda muuuy bien, mira su cabello todo suelto y perfumado, si no estuviera enamorado de Pheebs ten por seguro que…

-Para¿si? Ya te entendí y creo que tienes razón

-Como siempre…

-No, en serio, juré olvidarme de Helga y lo voy a hacer, vine a divertirme con Lila y eso haré.

Con paso firme, Arnold tomó de la muñeca a Lila, que se encontraba sentada riendo al lado de Phoebe, y la sacó a bailar… la sacó a bailar justo cuando pararon la música…era hora de cantarle FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS a Rhonda.

-Oh Arnold, lo siento, pero no me dejes sola… apenas comience la música de nuevo bailamos sin parar, ok?

-De acuerdo.

Y así fue… desde las 10 de la noche hasta las 3 de la mañana Arnold no se separó de Lila, bailaron, rieron, tomaron mucho y finalmente él acompañó a su nueva chica hasta su casa.

-Arnold, ha sido una noche increíble… jamás pensé que me divertiría tanto. –dijo Lila con un tono empalagoso y enamorado.

-Eh… sí, sí Lila lo sé fue una noche… eh…

Lila aguardaba con ansias que Arnold terminara

la frase.

-Una noche…

-¡Mágica! Sí eso, Lila una gran noche mágica. Eh… bueno yo… ya me voy.

-Te vas.

-Sí, ajá, nos vemos mañana…creo.

-Ay claro que nos veremos Arnold, que descanses.

De regreso a casa, Arnold no podía despegar la mirada del asfalto, sí había sido una gran noche, sí había hecho feliz a Lila y claro que le debía el regalo a Rhonda porque con el dinero que le dio Gerald no le alcanzaba para algo "a mi altura" como diría ella. Se sentía feliz, pero triste, hace quince minutos bailaba como loco y ahora no podía ocultar su tristeza. Se molestó consigo mismo por sentirse así, se sintió el ser más estúpido del planeta porque él sabía la causa de ese sentimiento, sabía que aquella del cabello rubio, del moño rosa y de los malos tratos ocupaba su corazón, ese en el que Lila trataba de hacerse un lugar.

Se juró jamás volver a pensar en Helga, conquistar a Lila, disfrutar su vida, pero no podía, y en ese caso necesitaba ayuda profesional.

-Aló? Bueno? Gerald?

-Arnold, más tarde, si?

-Es sólo un momento Gerald.

-Que descanses…

-No no, Gerald, hazle un favor a tu amigo.

-No tengo amigos a las 4:30 de la mañana.

-Por favor, necesito tu ayuda.

-Viejo, he bailado tanto o más que tú, Phoebe estaba imparable hoy, estoy muy cansado… que descanses.

-Sólo será un minuto, Gerald, si? Que dices?... Gerald?

Geraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaald!

Por respuesta Arnold sólo recibía el hueco sonido del teléfono, colgó y trató de dormir.

Se recostó y quiso mirar estrellas a través de la ventana de encima de su cama, hacía esto desde pequeño, aprendió que a pesar de la fría y oscura noche las estrellas jamás dejaban de brillar, por el contrario se veían aún más esplendorosas… pero estaba amaneciendo¿para qué dormir ahora? Así que tomó un buen baño, se puso un par de jeans con una camiseta y salió.

-Tú tampoco puedes dormir, eh Arnold? –dijo el señor Kokoshka, ahora con el cabello plateado y ojeras inmensas.

-Ah, no sólo quiero salir a caminar, sólo eso.

-A esta hora? Ya te agarró la locura a ti también.

Arnold cerró la puerta y dejó a Oskar murmurando. Hacía un poco de frío, pero quería pensar, despertarse de una vez, quería que ese sábado fuera diferente.

La gente comenzaba a salir de sus casas con sus mascotas, a comprar, los buses comenzaron a transitar. La ciudad había despertado, decidió entonces ir a visitar a su amigo.

-Buenos días, señora Johansen, se encuentra Gerald?

-Oh, vaya Arnold, esta vez nos despertaste, Gerald sí está, pero durmiendo, déjame ver un momento.

Arnold aguardó impaciente, era muy necesario hablar con su amigo, contarle todo lo que sintió y sobre todo pedirle ayuda. La mamá de Gerald tardaba mucho, hasta que…

-Arnold, lo siento, Gerald está tan tieso como una roca, apenas se levante le digo que te vaya a buscar.

-Ah si, de acuerdo.

No pasó ni un minuto cuando Gerald tocó su hombro.

-GERALD!

-Sí estoy aquí, más te vale ser muy breve¿ves estas ojeras?

-Si, es que necesito tu ayuda, verás, quiero, quiero, conquistar a Lila.

-Vaya viejo, hasta que por fin te decidiste, déjame sacar mi manual.

Gerald entró a su casa y salió con un pequeño libro rosa "Las 10 mejores tácticas amorosas"

-No sabía que un "maestro" como tú necesitara de eso. –dijo Arnold con tono burlón.

-Ah, es sólo para orientarme un poco, la mitad de lo que hay en este libro está creado por mí.

-Si, claro.

-Es enserio Arnold, el primer paso va a ser confiar en el maestro, o sea en mí. La pregunta es: leconfias tu futuro amoroso con Lila a tu amigo?

Arnold en el fondo no quería un futuro amoroso con Lila, pero respondió,

-Claro que sí, Gerald, pasemos a lo importante. Si?

-Mira, viejo, lo primero que debes hacer es halagarla, decirle siempre lo linda que se ve, conquistarla, a las nenas les encanta eso, lo siguiente es portarte como todo un caballero, ya sabes, abrirle la puerta, ayudarla en todo, estar a su disposición.

-Pero,

-No! Sin interrupciones,

-Gerald, es que yo siempre me he portado así con Lila.

-Bah, tienes razón, por eso se muere por ti, pero aprovecha! Lila está muy bonita.

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero ya no me gusta, me gustaba antes.

-Eres el único ser en el mundo que rechaza a alguien…

-Sé lo que dirás, Gerald, pero ya no me gusta, simplemente me olvidé de ella, ahora ella es la que no me gusta, sólo… sólo me agrada.


	5. Capítulo V

Cuando Helga despertó completamente se encontraba en el piso, con el control remoto en la mano y una extraña sensación que ya la había sentido antes, le faltaba algo y no sabía qué era. Tomó un baño y fue en busca de su amiga.

Kattie le abrió la puerta aún en pijamas y la invitó a pasar, tomaron desayuno juntas hablando de las aventuras amorosas de su mejor amiga. En toda la charla, Helga había adoptado una actitud desinteresada y Kat lo notó sin mucho esfuerzo.

-Tierra llamando a Helga… otra vez

-¡Pero si estoy escuchando todo lo que me dices!- reclamó la rubia.

-No es cierto, no me estás prestando atención… mira Helga nuncame has contado lo que te pasó antes de venir a esta ciudad, no sé por qué a veces está bien, pero de pronto te muestras triste, como si nada te importara. No soy el mejor ejemplo de una consejera, pero tal vez si me dices lo que te pasa te puedo ayudar… ¿es algo familiar?

Helga negó fuertemente con la cabeza.

-¿Algo sobre tu antigua escuela?

Volvió a negar pero con menor intensidad.

-¿Algo del corazón?

Helga se quedó quieta, mirando al vacío.

-Así que eso es… extrañas a alguien que dejaste allá¿verdad? Y supongo que por eso no le haces el mínimo caso al pobre de Charlie… ese muchacho al que extrañas tanto debió ser parte importante de tu vida, dime… ¿eran novios?

Helga sonrió.

-¿O sea que sí?

-No, Kat no éramos novios, no somos nada… era uno de esos chicos que de pronto te ayudan en momentos difíciles y le tomas un cariño especial que…

-Con los años se convierte en amor…

-¿Has tratado de comunicarte con él?

-No. Es que¿para qué? Si no somos nada, jamás lo fuimos, él ha debido rehacer su vida

-Lamento decírtelo pero…

-Y por alguna extraña razón –interrumpió- siempre lo tuve presente, como que en el fondo él seguía para mí… sin embargo, hace algunos días ya no lo siento conmigo ESO ES! Ya no lo siento conmigo, por eso tengo ese vació, por eso el sueño… por eso todo!

Kattie miraba hablar sola a su amiga, pero no se atrevió a interrumpir, a veces en esas charlas con nosotros mismos nos damos cuenta de las cosas que queríamos ocultar.

-Y debe ser porque Arn… Arnie –dijo esto porque no quería revelar la identidad de Arnold- ya se olvidó de mí… pero¿cómo¿me tuvo presente todo este tiempo?

Se levantó de la mesa y fue a caminar, junto a la ventana.

-Todo encaja si mi suposición es correcta… Arnold –lo dijo en un susurro- pensaba en mí todo este tiempo… no me olvidó… ¡SIEMPRE ME RECORDABA! Así como yo a él… ¡Oh la vida me sonríe y los rayos de luz dorados, como sus cabellos, otra vez iluminan mi existencia!

Helga sonrió, hace mucho tiempo no le salían esos versos, dejó de decirlos meses después de separarse de Arnold. Pero luego de tanta alegría un triste silencio se apoderó de ella, con voz débil dijo:

-E… eso significa que… Arnold ya me... Arnold me… olvidó.

Kattie decidió intervenir cuando empezaban a rodar unas lágrimas por el rostro de su amiga.

-Helga, olvídalo, olvídate de él.


End file.
